


Physical

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Magic Strap, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: constance gets ripped and hapi gets the strap! thats it!
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dragonslayer/gifts).



Hapi walks through the halls of the castle idly. She snacks on a fresh pastry courtesy of Annette and Ashe. She holds another in her free hand, which, as tempting as it is, she saves for the time being. Of course, Hapi has never been a mindless wanderer. Each step has purpose, and today's purpose is to find Constance.

As per usual, Hapi finds her girlfriend in the training room. Constance insisted the two make New Year's resolutions. Constance's was to work out more. That was last year, and boy, has it made a difference this year. Hapi turns the corner, opening her mouth to greet her girlfriend, but the sight before her eyes shuts her up immediately.

Constance is working out doing squats, gripping tight to a barbell as she descends down and up again. She has her back to Hapi, giving the redhead the perfect view of everything. Hapi drinks in the sight, inappropriate thoughts swirling in her head. A speck of drool escapes her mouth, and she nearly drops her pastry.

"Hapi! What a wonderful surprise!" Constance calls to her, voice sickenly sweet. She bends over to set down her barbell. The heavy weights clang against the floor. Hapi would pay money to be that barbell.

Seeing Constance from the front nearly knocks Hapi unconscious. The sight of her girlfriend’s lucious abs hits her like a punch to the face. The blonde's crop top does wonders showing off her body, and the way her body drips with sweat is only more alluring to Hapi. She wipes the spot of drool from her mouth in a pathetic attempt to protect her last shred of dignity.

"Hey, Coco," Hapi says, trying her best not to sound insatiably horny. Admittedly, she does a poor job at that.

"Did you come to join me for my workout? I was about to take a break, but I could go another round," Constance says, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Hapi would be more than willing to go many rounds with Constance. Preferably, all night, but she's not sure if Yuri would be able to handle that again.

"You could break my back," Hapi blurts out before her mind can stop her. She immediately scolds herself. Stupid horny brain.

"What?" Constance blinks at her.

"What?"

They stare at each other. The air grows still.

"I didn't say anything," Hapi says. She takes a step backwards.

"I very clearly heard you say something. Would you care to elaborate?" Constance asks her. She steps up to her girlfriend, close enough they are almost touching. There's no escaping now. Not that Hapi wants to. She has the perfect view.

Constance is her girlfriend. Hapi can be honest, so she lets her vagina do the talking. "I mean, you were hot before, but ever since you started working out, you've only gotten hotter. You're just so hot with all those muscles. Like, really hot. I'm into women who can break me, and boy, do I really want you to pick me up in your arms and fuck me raw against a wall right now."

"I can do that."

"What?"

For once, Constance is more bite than bark. She scoops Hapi up into her arms, making the poor woman squeal. "I said, I can do that."

"Do I weigh anything to you?" Hapi responds, barely able to breathe.

"No. It's like holding a couple of grapes."

Dear goddess, why does Hapi find that sexy? Her girlfriend's lips are on hers before she can contemplate further. Hapi grips onto her tight, her body uselessly pinned under Constance's strong grip.

"Hapi, I would like to try being the top tonight," Constance says.

Like she had to ask.

"Tonight? What about right now?" Hapi answers, a hint of desperation in her voice. She isn't even sure if she can make the trek to their bedroom.

"You know what happened last time we did this here."

"And Yuri still complains about it. That was weeks ago." She rolls her eyes. "They're just jealous we’re the hottest couple in all of Fodlan while they’re still single."

"Maybe so, but they make a valid point. I would hate for them to catch us in the act again."

“I think it’s kinda hot, actually,” Hapi reasons. To be fair, it _was_ kinda hot until they started chewing them out over it.

“But we’ll never hear the end of it,” Constance replies.

Hapi groans, "Fine. Let's take it to the bedroom."

If they don't combust before then. The two women attempt to walk nonchalantly while also very much in a rush. Hapi could run a marathon in two minutes if it meant she got to have sex with Constance afterward. Her brisk pace nearly walks her directly into Ferdinand.

The man greets them with a friendly smile. "Well, hello, Constance and Hapi-"

"Not now, Ferdie. We're busy." Hapi quickly dismisses him, shoving him out of the way without a second thought. She takes Constance by the hand and drags her onward.

They reach their door no less horny than before. Hapi fumbles with the lock, contemplating whether or not it would be worth it to just bust it off its hinges. Luckily, she can reserve some space in her mind for coherent thoughts despite her pent up frustrations.

As soon as the door shuts, the two women are pressed together once more. Their hands explore every inch of their bodies. Hapi tugs at the hem of Constance’s shorts. Constance takes charge, and the redhead is pleasantly surprised. Even more so when her back hits the bed. Her knees buckle, and she dives onto the mattress with her behemoth of a girlfriend on top of her. Constance peppers her with loving kisses, trailing down to her neck. She bites down on a particularly sensitive spot, making Hapi’s breath hitch. Hapi grips tight to her girlfriend.

"Can I ask something of you?" The blonde says suddenly. She bites her lip.

"For you? Anything?" Hapi purrs, "What is it?"

"You're wearing an awfully exorbitant amount of clothing. Do you think you could change into something else?"

"I could strip, if that's what you're asking."

"No. More like I was wondering if you could fit into your old uniform. Like we did that one time until Yuri came in because we forgot to lock the door..." Her voice trails off.

Hapi gets the idea. "I'll put it on. You should go lock the door.”

“Right.”

Of course, she makes a show of it. Constance may be the one in the gym constantly, but Hapi has quite the body herself. And her old school uniform does wonders when it comes to showing off. It looks like her skirt ‘accidentally’ fell to the floor. She seductively bends over to pick it up, knowing her girlfriend is watching.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," Constance says.

"You obviously haven’t looked in a mirror before," Hapi responds cooly. She forgoes her underwear in place of just her skirt. It’s her own way of foreshadowing.

"You flatter me."

If there's one thing Constance loves, it's praise and adoration. Luckily for her, Hapi has plenty to give to the love of her life.

"I can do much more than just flatter you."

"And you will do just that. Turn around.”

Hapi's heart skips a beat at that statement. She hastily turns around to see Constance has also changed for the occasion. Except her fanfare comes in the form of a sparkly purple dildo attached to a black leather harness, very fitting for her. Hapi grins with glee at the sight. Her body burns hot with want. She already knows what to do. She wastes no time climbing onto the bed and spreading her legs. Her skirt tumbles down to give her girlfriend the perfect view.

“No. That will not do.” Constance shakes her head.

“What did I do wrong? I look sexy as hell,” Hapi responds, “You can’t not fuck this.”

“I want you on your knees.”

“ _Oh_. I can do that.” She obliges her, hobbling off the bed and onto her knees. Although, she has no idea what comes next. This is new. Excitement builds in her chest.

Then, Constance steps forward, putting the length of her cock next to her face. “Would you be a dear and get this ready for me?”

Hapi immediately gets the idea.

“I would love to.” She leans forward to plant a gentle kiss to the sparkly shaft. Immediately, she gets a reaction out of Constance. Her girlfriend watches her with an aroused expression. Even the gentlest touches garner a reaction out of her. Hapi finds it incredibly cute, but she does not have time to dwell on that. She obediently puts the dildo into her mouth. It flows with magic, and Hapi can feel it tingle as she runs her tongue over it. She takes the entire length into her throat with ease, head bobbing in a rhythm. Constance puts her hands in Hapi’s hair. Her breath hitches.

“Fuck, Hapi!” She belts out, voice strained. She grips onto the bedpost to steady herself.

She comes a moment later, her magical dildo squirting into Hapi’s mouth. It tastes strangely sweet, making her vaguely reminiscent of the pastry she had for breakfast. Perhaps this could be a viable meal substitute. Surely, Constance has thought of that already.

“You need to work on your stamina,” Hapi comments.

“Sorry I’m not used to having a working magical dick. I was just... excited. Warming up. I am certainly not too eager about this,” Constance huffs. Her chest heaves with each heavy breath.

“I’m just teasing you. You have the most beautiful strap in the world. I’ll suck it all day without any complaints.”

_Especially when it tastes that good._

“Be careful what you wish for, Hapi darling. I may just take you up on that.” The blonde brushes a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Oh, I’m being careful.” Hapi leans in to kiss her cock once more, trying to egg her on. It twitches from the stimulation. Constance covers her mouth to hide her reaction.

“As much as I would love to watch you pleasure me orally once more, I have more ways I wish to play with you.”

She likes the sound of that. She licks her lips eagerly. “Your wish is my command.”

“It better be. I would hate to have to punish you,” Constance mentions off handedly.

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” Hapi laughs.

At that, Constance turns bright red. “I wouldn’t dream of doing something so uncouth!”

“You totally wanna do it.”

“I’m the one in charge here!” She huffs.

“Then, show me. You’ve surely got the muscles to rough me up.” It comes out more like a desperate request rather than a suggestion.

Constance giggles, putting a hand on Hapi’s chip to tilt her head up. Their gazes lock. “Oh, Hapi, is that what you want from me?”

Hapi swallows nervously. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Stand up.”

She does so. Her heart beats with anticipation. She can barely contain her excitement. Constance leans in to kiss her.

“You taste very sweet,” she comments.

“So do you,” Hapi answers. She pulls her in to kiss her again. Her eyes flutter shut.

Constance wraps her arms around her, squeezing the other woman close. Hapi presses into her, kissing her greedily. Constance brings her hands down to grip her girlfriend’s ass. Suddenly, Hapi’s legs are dangling in the air. She breaks the kiss to see Constance has her hoisted up in the air.

“Uh, what are you doing? Hapi dares ask.

“Spread your legs,” Constance commands her, refusing to explain further.

The woman has no choice but to follow orders. Not that she minds. She opens her legs, and slowly, Constance eases her onto her cock. The cock twitches, flowing with its sparkling magic. The sensation is overwhelming. Hapi loves feeling Constance inside her. Her girlfriend obviously enjoys it too. She groans with frustration as she pumps into Hapi. Hapi wraps her legs around her, using her own strength to urge Constance to work her faster.

Hapi gasps, “Oh, goddess, Coco-”

“Don’t come yet,” Constance says, although the comment seems directed mostly at herself. She grits her teeth, breath heavy with want.

Hapi is having trouble keeping it in herself. The tension in her stomach builds with each thrust. The magic sends shivers through her whole body. All the while, Hapi grips tight to her girlfriend, biting down on her neck to ease some of the tension. The pain is enough to send Constance over the edge. With a loud moan, she unloads into Hapi. Her muscles slacken briefly enough for Hapi to slip out of her grasp. The woman yelps as she crashes onto the floor.

“Ow.” Is all Hapi says. She rubs her head.

Constance sinks down to her knees, a twitching mess. A look of pure horror sits on her face. “Hapi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to drop you!”

“That wasn’t what I meant when I asked to be roughed up, Coco.”

She takes her hand and peppers it with soft loving kisses. “You have my most sincere apologies, Hapi. I truly didn’t mean it.”

“I’m just teasing you, dummy.” Hapi gets back on her feet.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No.” Constance’s voice gets low. “I’m making it up to you. I know you want it. You haven’t come yet. It’s only fair.”

Her words send a shiver of anticipation down her spine. Hapi looks down at her girlfriend, holding out her hand. “What did you have in mind?”

“How about I show you instead?”

Hapi is more than okay with that. Constance leads her to the bed. The plush blankets are much nicer than the hardwood floor. Hapi leans back and waits for Constance’s instructions. Constance puts a firm hand on her stomach, running it along the hem of her skirt.

“I’ve always loved how this looked on you. It showed off all your best assets. Admittedly, it was quite distracting during class. I wanted nothing more than to rip it off of you, but I was too nervous.”

“I’d say the same to you, but you dressed like a grandma during our school days.” Hapi laughs.

“I resent that.”

“Aw, babe. If it means anything, I still found it hot as hell. Even if it meant it took years to undress you. And you’ve only gotten hotter since.”

“You’re cute when you get sentimental.” Constance adjusts herself between her girlfriend’s legs. She dips her fingers inside her, making Hapi shiver. Her body tenses with anticipation.

“I like where this is going,” Hapi says. She hikes her skirt up to give the blonde better access.

Constance hooks her arms under Hapi’s knees to gently lift her upward. She brings the head of the toy to Hapi’s entrance. It twitches with excitement, and Hapi can feel the pulse of magic emitting from it. With a gentle push, Constance slides it in. Hapi easily takes the entire length. And god, it is deliciously long. Hapi bucks her hips into her girlfriend, urging her to move faster, but Constance will not grant her the satisfaction. She drops one of Hapi’s legs to add her fingers to the mix. Her thumb rubs agonizing circles over Hapi’s clit.

“Faster,” Hapi begs. She needs relief now.

“Where’s the fun in that? I like watching you squirm,” Constance answers. With that, she slides the cock out of her completely, making the redhead whine. She lies on the bed, an empty shell of a woman. Constance watches her squirm under her, a devilish grin on her face. She leans down to kiss her.

“Coco, please. Don’t do this to me.”

“Why? I’m enjoying myself.”

“I need to come,” Hapi says exasperatedly.

“Only good girls get to come.”

“You already came twice! Please. I’m a very good girl. I’ll worship you. I’ll do anything if it means you’ll let me come.”

“Worship me?” The thought intrigues Constance. “Go on.”

“Uh, Coco, you’re so sexy and beautiful and your tits are absolute perfection. I don’t know how you do that with your hair, but that’s sexy too.”

“I like where this is going.” Constance bites her lip as she awaits more praise.

“Sometimes I have dreams about riding your abs until I come,” Hapi admits.

Her girlfriend sits down on the bed beside her, obviously enjoying herself. “Keep going.”

“I really like how you pick me up in your arms and take advantage of me. You’re really strong, and if I died getting crushed between your thighs, I would die the happiest woman on earth.” Hapi sits up, reaching for her girlfriend. “It’s hard to look at you without wanting to kiss you all over.”

So she does just that. Constance embraces her, holding her close as they make out. Hapi eases herself onto Constance’s lap, straddling herself on her girlfriend’s thigh. She rocks back and forth to relieve some of the tension building inside her. Constance doesn’t seem to mind. She brings a hand down to help her along.

“Fuck. I’m close.” Hapi grips tight to her girlfriend, bracing herself for what’s to come.

Except it doesn’t happen. Constance lifts her off her thigh right as she is about to reach climax. Hapi nearly perishes. Her body is left hollow and wanting.

“I’m a good girl, Coco. Please let me come,” she begs once more.

Constance answers with utmost patience, “Hapi darling, I will give you exactly what you want. I just want to do it myself.”

With that, she lowers herself onto her back. Hapi straddles her once more, with her hands on Constance’s abs. Constance puts a hand on each of her thighs and eases her girlfriend up.

“Let me taste you, darling. Like you did so graciously for me,” she coos.

Hapi has never heard words more beautiful. She lifts herself up and over her girlfriend’s face, trying to resist the urge to suffocate her. She grinds against her, feeling her tongue work her in ways no one else could. Constance holds her closer. Her tongue laps against her clit, making Hapi bubble with pleasure. Before long, she is seeing stars. Her body convulses as the climax wrecks her body. Constance does not stop there. She continues to lick her until every ounce of pleasure is milked from her body. Hapi falls to the bed a sweaty mess. Her chest heaves with each labored breath.

“Fuck.” Is all she says.

“I love you, Hapi,” Constance says, her harsh demeanor suddenly disappearing. Only love remains. She leans over to kiss her exhausted girlfriend on the cheek.

“I love you too,” Hapi answers, “Let’s go again.”

“What?” Her girlfriend looks at her in shock.

“I rested enough. Let’s go another round. This time, I want the strap.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Before either can do anything, there is a knock at the door. Yuri’s voice follows behind it. “Are you two done, or can I come in?”

The two women look at each other. Constance answers first, shuffling to tear the strap off. “Give us a second, if you would.”

Round two will have to wait until later. Luckily, this time Hapi can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by [olivia newton john](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWz9VN40nCA&ab_channel=OliviaNewtonJohnVEVO)


End file.
